All Heated Up
by degrassilove18
Summary: Eli and Clare get heated up, not in a way Clare is used to. She shows Eli how much he really means to her..As they grow their love, nothing can break them apart.R&R : writing a sequal to it, but it will be more into the future of their lives.  L
1. Chapter 1

**HEY DEGRASSI FANS , this is my firts fan fiction and its obviously about Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards ! Hope you all like it, and please review telling me what you think. Be true cause i want to know how i can improve :) oh and i kind of took a different approach of clare..**

**I dont own any of the characters and some of the stuff that happends isnt mine either, (the convo isnt mine)**

**CLARE'S POV**

Sitting in my room after school dong homework is what i used to want to do all the time. Now it feels like I dont belong here, I feel like my parents only want to fight and not work at things. Does this honestly have to happen to my family? UGH.

Clare logs on to her IM. _Yes Eli is on :)_

Eli-Gold49: More Public Embarassment Tonight? ;P I_s he really wanting to hangout with me agian?_

Clare-E23: Is that an Invitation?

_I hope he says yes.. _

Eli-Gold49: Do you want it to be? _yes ! _

*parents walk in screaming* " ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO WORK AGAIN WE HAVE THE CHURCH BANQUET TO GO TO, WE HAVE HAD THIS PLANNED FOR WEEKS." Clares mom yelled to her father. " YOU PLANED IT, NOT ME ! I HAVE TO GO TO WORK SO YOU WILL HAVE TO FIND A SUB-IN ! GOODBYE!" Clares father leaves the house after responding.

Clare turns around to find her mom crying, "Mom is everything alright?"

"Oh honey I didnt notice you were here.. Everything is fine, would you want to Sub-in tonight ?"

Clare hesitates to the question looking back at Eli's "invitation" ".. uhm."

_RING RING ! . _"hello ? " Mrs. Edward's said into the phone. "Oh that sounds great ! , thank you Mrs. Jenkins, see you in 10 than? , Alright bye "

"Never mind about that sub-in Clare, Mrs. Jenkins is going to come with me her husband is sick and cant make it. "

"Alright mom, have fun" clare replied with smile.

Clare turns back to the computer and starts typing to Eli. Clare-E23: alright, what do you have planned?

Eli-Gold49: Ill pick you up at 10, and I cant tell you !

_**Eli-Gold49: Has signed off. **_

_Great what am i supposed to wear. _

Clare runs up to her bedroom to fix her self up, makeup, clothes, hair.. etc than goes downstairs with 2 minutes to spare she grabs a drink and hears her mom. "Bye honey, I wont be home till late so dont stay up for me and i trust that you will go to bed at a sertain hour?"

" Yeah mom I will, promise, love you now go have some fun! " Clare responded with a smile, as did her mother before she walked out the door.

_HONK HONK ! .. Eli _


	2. Chapter 2

************************************************

************************************************

**ELIS POV**

"Hello BlueEyes" Eli says with a smirk on his face as Clare gets into Morty.

"Hello GreenEyes" Clare responded with a failure of a smirk. _ahh, i know she loves it when i call her that, i really do love her ice BlueEyes.. wait Eli, no stop thinking about love !_

"so will you please tell me where we are going?"

"Now why would i do that when i know you can suffer?" Eli said with a smirk.

"Eli ! " clare spits as she slaps his arm.

"ouch, your abusive you know that? " trying to look hurt.

"Oh Eli im sooooo sorry, *batts her long eyelashes* Now will you please tell me where we are going?" _Is she really trying to be cute with me, because.. Its working ! _

"uhm.. I. uh.. were going .. to- WAIT no im not telling you!"

"ughh Eli really? "

"yes, now batt your eyes at me one more time and.. well nevermind. But if you must know, we are here ! "

clare looks around .. "its a feild.. ? "

"Yes, your very observant tonight

_ClareBear ! " _

************************************************

****

CLARES POV

.. I love his smirk i mean like.. but must he call me ClareBear .. I hate Jennas stupid nick name !

"well are you going to come out or just sit there all night? "

i honestly didnt even relize he got out.. "yes im coming Elijah ! " smirking at him. " so may i ask why we are at a feild.? "

"No you may not ask ! " smirking " im just kidding, we are here because i like to watch stars and i would like you to watch them with me."

"trying to impress me are we Eli?" if he is trying, then he is succeeding.

" uhh, no .. what makes you think that.. " Eli started to Blush.

"Wait a minute, Is Elijah Goldsworthy BLUSHING ! , i thought i was the only one who did that? "

" Im not Blushing , " spreading out a blanket that he grabbed from the back of Morty he gustured for me to sit down on it, so i took a seat.

"uh Eli why did you have this blanket in the back of Morty ? "


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**ELIS POV**

" well i use it to keep warm on nights that i cant go home." _i really hope that didnt sound like i was a hobo. _

"when can you not go home?" clare said with a concerned look on her face

"nights like theres BlueEyes, see i asked you to hangout with me so i wouldnt have to sit here all night alone, dont worry ill take you home at your curfew." I wished she could stay the whole night, not to do anything but because i hate being alone sometimes and she would just make everything better.

"what makes it so you cant go home Eli?"

"My dad is sort of an alcholic, and he's really mean so i like to stay away from the house when he is drunk." Clare looked shocked and sad.

"Well my dad probably wont be coming home tonight, and my mom wont be home till probably 1in the morning, she wont check on me.. "

"what are you implying blue eyes.. ? "

"Could i stay with you? I hate that you do this all alone.. i would be scared."

" you get used to it, but are you sure you really want to stay? "

"Yes.. " she looked like she was getting closer to me..

I looked up at the stars and than felt something warm touching my hand, looking down now i relized it was Clares hand on top of mine, "uhm clare?"

i looked up and she was smiling at me. " yeah Eli ? "

getting lost in her eyes for sometime i relized i was leaning in to kiss her and she wasnt moving away.. then BAM our lips were moving together like sycronization kind of thing. i could feel her smiling into the kiss and couldnt help but stoping the kiss to smirk at her. her face was all red and i could tell he liked me to.

" Clare.. can I ask you something?"

" you just did, but if your going to be serious then yes. go ahead and ask away" she smiled.

again with the lost in her eyes.. how could anyone not get lost in them though, they were honestly the most beautiful eyes i have seen in my intire life. "uhm .. Clare.. "

"wait is Eli Goldswothy speechless? , im going to have to mark this on a calander you know that rihght ? "

"haha your sooo funny Clare"

" well than ask me what you wanted and i wont have to be so funny"

"Right , uhmm will you . be my.. girlfriend ? "


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**CLARES POV**

wait a minute he just asked me to be his girlfriend. Now im the one thats speechless, _clare say something before you look like an idiot.. _I leaned in and Kissed him again all because i couldnt find the words to accept is offer..

Breaking the kiss i looked at his stunned face.. " uhhmm clare that wasnt very clear. "

so i kissed him again and then turned it into a hug and whispered into his ear. "Yes Eli, I would love to be your girlfriend.. "

I felt my cheeks get all hot as he started smiling at me , i know i like his smirk i mean who cloudnt on him it was adorable but his smile, i could look at it for days and still not get used to the effect it had on me. I never felt like that before, even with KC.

He leaned in to kiss me .. or so i thought. He whispered something back at me.. "thank you Clare, I promise you wont regret it !"

Eli was getting mooshy on me? I dont believe it.

"Ill try not to" smirking at him. he shook is head and smiled at me.

Pulling out my phone to see if i had missed anything, i noticed it was almost 12. Eli must have been looking over my shoulder at it because he got up and said "Bedtime" either that or he was realy tired..

So i got up and followed him back to Morty. I noticed he was opening the back and crawling into it..

Were we sleeping in Morty ?

"Clare are you staying or what?" he said as i looked at him lying in there..

"right" was all i could say and slid myself into the back. there was only one pillow and i noticed that it as enough for one person and a half of anothers head.

"yeah.. sorry the pillow is so small i didnt expect company, we wil just have to share" she smirked at me like he was expecting something more.

"ELI !" i swated his arm.

"wow Clare I didnt expect that you would turn that one into a dirty joke.. would you just lay down i dont mean it. " he looked at me with a sorry face and i agreed to lay down beside him.

He rolled onto his side to look at me and i did the same, right then when he looked into my eyes i felt like i had known him forever. i couldnt help my self from not kissing him again. This kiss was different from the other recent ones, this one had passion, and i hate to say it but i think love aswell. His toung slid across my bottom lip asking for enterance and i had accepted his questioning and opened my mouth, our toungs were dancing, not metophoricly but dancing. It all felt new to me the only thing i could think of to do was to put my arms around is neck, i started playing with his hair n my fingers and all of a sudden i was on top of his body, i knew this wasnt going to go much further than making out but i wasnt sure if i wanted to stop it. Our legs were tangled together and his hair, his beautiul dark Brown hair was all in my hands. I could feel his hands going up and down my back, it felt comforting. I wanted more and i couldnt believe my self. all of a sudden our lips were parted, and i could feel my face looking like i was pouting.

"Clare we dont have to go further i know about your ring and i respect your wishes" he sounded out of breath.

I didnt want any of this to stop though so i didnt reply to his remark, i just started kissing him again. He probably felt that i didnt care because his hands were going up my shirt, i would have stoped his by now, this isnt me im not one that lies to god. But after what God has done to my family, after Darcy getting Raped and now my parents, i knew they were breaking up. I just didnt care all i knew right now was that i wanted Eli, Forever an thats all that mattered to me.

Breaking the kiss i whispered " I know you do, and this honestly doesnt mean shit to me anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**ELIS POV**

WAIT ! did Clare just take off her ring ? No .. not Saint Clare.. if she did this i knew she would regret it, i knew how much i would hate myself if she did this and felt terrible. "Clare, are you joking? i dont want you to regret this or me. "she looked at me confused.

"you dont want me? " is she serious?

" of course i do Clare what person wouldnt? i just dont want you to hate me or anything after this happens."

"Eli i wont hate you you have everything all opposite, Eli i think i am inlove with you, and right now all i want is you. " that was just about enough for me.

"clare i knew i was inlove with you from the moment i laid my eyes on you." i think what i just told her ment that i wanted the same things because we were kissing again.. this time is was way more intemit.. she wasnt going to stop me or anything i was going to do, not tonight.

**CLARES POV**

i know this probably sounds wrong coming from me but im not stopping anything that happends tonight , i really do love Eli i know i do , everything i feel for him is ten times stronger than it ever was with KC and i thought i might have loved him, i knew this was love, what me and Eli shared.

right then his hand cupped my face, and i knew i wanted more, nothing was going to change this feeling. I couldnt Kiss him enough or feel like i was close enough even though i was practically laying on him, with our chests, our stomachs, our legs, our faces, Everything was touching though i still didnt feel close enough.

"Clare i wont hurt you"

"Eli i know you wont"

"If you want to stop tell me"

"i dont ... i want this to last forever."

" will you just please tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable?"

"yes ill tell you, but it probably wont happen"

"i just dont want you to re-

i crushed his lips with mine to shut him up, no more talking tonight. I just wanted to be one with him..


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Next Day. **

**ELIS POV**

With Clare still sleeping in my arms i couldnt have felt happier. Last night was amazing. But I was dreading clare waking up, I knew she was going to hate me for not stoping her. She had that amazing smile, that i love, painted on her face. I didnt want it washed away with terror.

Clare stared to move, she turned to me and opened her eyes and smile even wider, like that was possible. I didnt think so. Maybe she thinks it was a dream she had or something. She looked into my eyes and said those three words i loved to hear come out of her mouth. " I love you"

"I love you to clare" trying to smile back I was still scared she wasnt sure what happend.

"clare are you alright?"

"yeah why wouldnt i be? I have an amazing Boyfriend that I love and everything is perfect" she said with a smile.

"do you know what happened last night?" i said with a scared tone hoping she knew and wasnt mad.

"yes Eli, now stop being scared i dont hate you, it was my choice and that was all i wanted lastnight. i wanted to be here and love you with every part of me."

"really so you dont Regret it? "

"No. Thats the last thing im going to do. God hasnt loved me or my family for a while and he betrayed us. Last night felt to right to be on his side. I just wanted to do what i want for a change and it just so happends that it was the best decision i have eve made."

"Oh my god thank you Clare, I was scared you were not going to want to see me again after that"

I kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

" why would i want to leave you, I just lost my virginity to you, Im going to want you to stay with me for a VERY long time."

"I know exacty what you mean BueEyes."

"wait can i ask you something Eli?"

"shoot" what is she going to ask me?

" that was your first time too right ? " she looked worried that it didnt mean something to me ..

"yes clare. it was, i have never had a girlfriend before you and i dont do one night stands." hope that clears things up in her mind.

"thank god, cause if it wasnt then i would leave you ! " WAIT WAS SHE JUST SERIOUS ! ? :O she smirked at me.. " im just kidding GreenEyes, that just helps me know that it ment more to you than just having sex. Im glad it was the first time for both of us" she smiled my favourite smile.

"thanks Clare, and it did mean alot to me, i just didnt want you to think of my different." i kissed her forehead and siad "i love you with everything i have"

She smiled at me and replied , " thats all i want, i love you to"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 **

**ELIS POV**

"So I guess I'll have to drive you home soon?"

"Probably, my mom will be waking up soon, wait what time is it? "

Eli pulled his cell phone from his pocket in the pants he was previously wearing the night before, it said 6:30 AM.

"6:30 in the morning, why ?"

"She will be getting up in 30 minutes, we need to hurry so im not in trouble."

"Alright ClareBear " smirking at her always made her a little annoyed and it just made her so much cuter.

As we were driving to Clare's house I noticed from the corner of my eye she was staring at me, this gave me another chance to make her blush. "ClareBear are you really undressing me with your eyes?"

Right then she looked away and I could see the red building up in her cheeks.

"I was not Eli, I was thinking.. "

"Alright than tell me what you were thinking of. " her head turned towards me and she started smiling.

" Do you really have to ask Eli? I mean if I was staring at you then wouldnt I be thinking of whome i am looking at? " she was being cocky, I could tell my personality was rubbing off on her.

"Well madam you may be right but I should have made my question more clear. What about me were you thinking?" she went all red again right when the words slid out of my mouth, what was she thinking.. ?

**CLARES POV**

If i tell him he will never let it go, he will just go on with his cocky remark forever.

"waiting... Clare you must tell me."

"ughhh fine, but if i tell you, promise you wont go all snoody and be sitting on a high horse ?"

"sureeee? *smirking* now im very curious to what you were thinking ! , TELL ME ! "

"I was thinking about how.. " I know he isn't going to let this go.

"HOW? ... "

"How beautiful you are .. But dont let it get to your head."

"oh BlueEyes you know that with a comment like that its going to get to my head"

I knew it would, now its all a matter of time untill he says something all sarcastic.

" I think you are beautiful to, way more than I could ever be clare." _Did he really just say something that wasnt sarcastic after me telling him something like that?_

there was no way it happened but it made me smile. So I kissed him, forgetting he was driving, Morty slightly sworved..

"Clare im kind of drving, so if you want us to be in a car accident please do that again? "

"sorry Eli" noticing we stoped I looked out the window to find my house.. "well ill see you at school in a bit?"

"But of course my love." He smiled at me than gave me a kiss before I got out.

I hate knowing he is going home to his drunk father. It cant be worse or better than my fighting parents. I walked into the house to find that my dad had already left or he just didn't come home again. My mom was still asleep for about 3 more minutes, so I went upstairs and changed into different clothes after my shower.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**ELIS POV**

Im sooo dreading walking into that hell hole. I should have just waited with clare to get ready or something. I need to get a shower anyway.

Walking into the house I noticed it was a mess, yup dad was drunk again. If you could even call him a dad.

I headed to the stairs not seeing him anywhere I proceeded to go into the bathroom to get a shower, after my shower I got some new clothes to wear and did my hair. I guess im sort of a girl. Whatever I like to look good, espesially for Clare, smiling to myself as I walked out of the bathroom I noticed my dad leaning against the wall with a bottle of JD in his hand, shit I was really hoping I wouldnt have to see him.

"Hellooo there Elijahhh" great he took intrest in talking to me today and he's slurring what a surprize.

"uh hey dad" scared to say anything that will make him hit me.

"Wherrre ddo yooou think yoour goinggg afterr beingg outt allll nigghhttt?

"School? Isn't that where I should be on thursday morning ?" trying not to sound to cocky i probably failed because no matter what I say it turns out like that to him.

"WHERRE THEE FUUCK WHERRE YOOOU AAALL NIGGGHT EELLLI?" he screamed pinning me to the wall. Fuck I really wish I didnt come back.

He punched me in the face when i didnt reply fast enough, I could feel it swelling already and my lip was bleeding. Not that I cared I was just glad it was his fist and not the bottle.

"Im sorry I went to a friends, his name is Adam, we fell asleep playing video games with his brother!" hopfully he believes me..

he let me go so that was a good sighn. "Whatevver jusst gett the fuuck ouut of myy facce woulld yoou ! "

"Alright, sorry dad, see you later." not that i was coming back till Later tonight.

As I drove to school I noticed I was a little late so Clare was probably already there at her locker waiting for me. I parked Morty and pretty much ran into the school hoping the bell wouldnt ring just yet.

Clare was there looking around, most likely for me so I walked up to her relizing people were staring at me, Shit I forgot about my face !

Clare noticed me and just stared, shit she is going to think I got into it with Fitz again.

" Oh My God Eli Your Face ! " was all she managed to choke out.

"I know, Clare will you skip with me today, I cant be here - " she cut me off.

"Eli what happened ?"

"Can we just go ill explain on the way to where ever we are going ! "

She nodded at me and grabed my hand to let me lead her out to Morty.

"Eli did you and Fitz get into it again !" I knew she would assume that.

"ClareBear you really shouldn't assume things. You know what that does right ! ?"

"Eli im not joking what the hell happened to your face!"

Alright, I might as well tell her now instead of having her yell more.. "Clare when I went home this morning my dad was there when I got out of the shower and he got mad that I didnt tell him I wasnt going to be home - "

"YOUR FATHER DID THIS TO YOU!" again with cutting me off.

"Yes Clare but I had it coming he always gets angry like that when he is drunk."

"He still shouldn't have hit you, can I see ?" she said as she went to touch my lip, it stung a lot because it was still fresh. I winced when she touched it.

"Im sorry, I didnt mean to hurt you more." she was worried, I could tell. "Eli do you want to stay with me for a while?" was I really just asked if I wanted to stay at Clare Edwards house?

"uhm Clare, are you sure your parents would even go for that.. ?" This will probably never happen.

"My parents fight like 24/7 they never even notice me now they never check up on me and they usually arent home much. So if you stay it would just be a matter of figuring out when my parents would be home." I cant believe it, am I going to be living with the one person I have loved most since, well Ever ? This has to be a dream..

"Clare, if thats the only thing we have to worry about, then I would love to live with you! "

"Good now, since my parents are out of town for a week, we wont have to sneek around till they come back, do you want to go over there now and get your stuff settled ?"

"Wait your parents are gone for a week? Wasn't she just home this morning?"

"Well my dad doesnt live with us anymore, he moved all of his stuff out last night supposably, and my mom told me this morning when she dropped me off that she will be gone for a week on a buisness trip, knowing her she is just getting away to forget about my dad but whatever you can come over ! "

"Wow this is great, a whole week alone, just us?" I slid closer to her, now that we were parked infront of the park, she noded and said "yup, just us" and I leaned down to kiss her, it was passionate and intimit, I could feel her smirking into the kiss, that was usually what I did. She was the one to pull away this time.

"Eli want to just go to my house now?" I could tell she didnt want to do this in the car, again.

"Sure ClareBear." as I winked at her. I knew that got under her skin but this time when I said it she just blushed.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**CLARES POV**

I could tell the way that Eli smirked at me that this was going somewhere totaly not like me, just like last night, but if it was I didnt want to do this in Morty again.

**LATER AT CLARES**

Eli followed me up to my bed room, he put his stuff down on the floor beside the bed, he had all of his stuff in Morty already, he probably didnt plan going home at all anytime soon. After he set his stuff down he turned to me and grabed me by the waist and looked into my eyes, I could tell he was waiting for me to kiss him first or he was just being a tease again, so I leaned in the rest of the way to kiss him.

I dont think this kiss was like our last ones, I could tell he was really into this one. Knowing that I couldnt stop this from going any further because of when I let happen last night, I pretty just let all my emotions crawl into the kiss aswell.

They consisted of Lust, Love, Anger, Pain, and Happieness. I could feel him walking towards the bed, never breaking the kiss or his hold on me. This was going to be way different from last night, I dont feel as scared as I did last night, I knew what it felt like to do this now, and I know that he loves me.

**ELIS POV**

I loved being with Clare, more than anything, and I loved the feelings we shared together. This was the best of them all. knowing me and Clare were going to be alone for a while and knowing that she loves me as much as I love her, I wasnt holding back tonight. I could hear her moan into the kiss as I slid my hand up her shirt. She was making her way down my body with her hands and all I could think of is how much her touch affected me. She made me feel warm, but I tingled at the same time.

As I was playing with the back of her bra taking it off slowly she stoped kissing me. She looked right into my eyes and said "Eli whatever happends to us, I want you to know I love you" with that i couldnt have felt happier My response was a kiss on her forehead and me telling her " I love you more than anything BlueEyes. Your my World"

After our exchange of words we felt.. Closer. Our kiss picked up from where it was left off, and we both driffted into what felt like a moment of forever. When everything was said and done, it was around 8 PM .. so yeah it was around forever.

We stayed where we were and playfully joked around at eachother. We watched some Tv and the next thing I knew it was morning. I still had my Clare wraped up in my arms. She had a smile playing accross her face with the sun light shining into the room. I couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming about.


	10. Chapter 10

**He everyone sorry i havent made a new chapter in a while, busy reading others kind of remembered i should write again. anyways hope you like this one it kind of came to me when i woke up today.**

**Disclaimer BLAH BLAH BLAH**

**Clares POV**

_I woke up and realized that the time was 8:30. I am never late for school, why had I slept in? Obviously my parents left thinking I would wake on my own. I got a shower really quick, dressed, put on my make up, grabbed my stuff, then I grabbed an apple on the way out of the door practically running._

At my locker I was shoving stuff in it so quick that everything dropped out, i bent down to grab it and relized that there were another pair of hands on my stuff collecting it as I looked up i seen that it was KC helping me. _Are you serious I dont want to deal with him right now im already late for class. _

"Uh thanks KC" I said turning back to my locker.

"Yeah no problem, so Clare I wanted to ask you something." please dont ask me stuff right now im sooooo late

"Can you make it quick I am kind of late for class?"

"Yeah sure, uhm so I broke up with Jenna" great I dont care. " and I was wondering if you wanted to start up where we left off?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS ? NO I DONT KC I DONT EVER WANT TO DATE YOU AGAIN!"

"Well I thought you still liked me, and that new goth kid is not your type."

"Wow." was all I could choke out , was he really telling me what my type was? "KC who I date is none of your concern, you lost that right when you cheated on me with Jenna"

"I know and im so sorry about that I just really miss you Clare""

"Well im dating Eli and I dont want any of your bullshit okay KC, Goodbye!" I yelled storming off to Media, when I walked in Miss Oh just looked at me and I mouthed "sorry" to her, she nodded and I took my usuall ball beside Alli. She probably didn't say anything because this is the first time I had ever been late.

"Clare where were you?" Alli said to me with a worried face.

"My parents left, before waking me up so I woke up and realized that they were already gone. When I got to school I dropped everything and of all people KC was helping me pick it up and then he started rambeling about breaking up with Jenna and he wanted me back and I yelled at him about how I am dating Eli and I dont ever want him back."

"Whoa Clare sloowwww down. KC asked you out again? AND SINCE WHEN ARE YOU AND ELI DATING !"

"Yeah he did but I dont want to hurt again when he decides he found someone hotter than me again, and uhm I guess my weekend was a tad full of Drama that I didnt text you, im so sorry Alli."

"It's okay but how did it happen?" I really didnt want to tell her that I lost my virginity twice this weekend, in class.

"Uhm Alli it's kind of alot to take in, do you want to go to the dot after school or something?"

"Yeah sure?" she said looking totaly confuzed. I knew she was going to freak when I told her but she was my bestfriend I had to tell her.

_RING RING!_

Finally English time, I get to see Eli.

There he was, as I walked in the door, he was smiling at me. It was the kind of smile that makes you want to melt in someones hands. I walked over giving him a smile back and then his face looked all worried.

"Clare where were you this morning?"

"Oh yeah so my parents left early and forgot to wake me up."

"Oh alright well I thought something bad happened."

"Nope just slept in, oh well I guess you could say one bad thing happened this morning other than me being late.."

He looked like he was waiting for me to Explain so I did. I told him about my run in with KC and the whole time I was telling him he looked like he was about to punch the desk.

"Eli it's alright dont let him get to you. He's just doing it to make me hurt again and he thinks I would pick him over you, Haha like his he delusional. " I could tell right then that Eli setteled down because his fist unclenched.

But he was still worried. "Clare I love you and I dont want you to chose _KC_ " he put a real mean sound to KC's name.

"Eli I wouldnt. EVER!n If you havent noticed he is an asshole and your pretty amazing." I added a smile for more effect of what I said to him.

"Good, and yeah I am pretty amazing." he said with that favourite smirk of mine on his face.

**ELIS POV**

I cant believe that fucking Jerk tried to ask my Clare out again, like hurting her once wasnt enough? If he ever tried to again I would take his head and slam it into the lockers so hard that he would have a concussion. This Clare and Eli things is gonna be around for a while so he midaswell give the fuck up.

Mrs. Dawes walked in and started the class right then.

"Alright class settle down. Today we will be editing your Essays so if you and your partners could get together that would be great, and a few of you can go in the hall if you would like"

I turned to Clare. "Hall?" she nodded with a smile and led the way to the hall.

"So my Lady how was the Rest of your weekend?" I winked at her.

"Well kind man, it was actually not that bad my dad was gone so me and my mom just kind of hungout and watched movies like we used to. Untill my dad came home that was, I mean my mom was being nice to him with a simple hello and he started yelling at her about nonsece. At first she was ignoring him and then he slapped her for not talking to him. I was just really pissed off at him so I didnt say anything and went upstairs to finish this." she pulled out her essay.

"It's okay Clare, as long as your using the headphones then it will be alright, I promise." I pulled her into a tight hug, then we got to work. I handed her my essay and she gave hers to me.

"Eli." oh no. "I dont like this Clara Edwin Character, She's a Floozie !"

"She's ingenuine" She looked at me with big eyes and said "Change it!" as she slaped my chest with the paper.

"Okay BlueEyes, ill change it if thats what you want."

She smiled and whispered in my ear. "It is"

"Well your essay is, uh.. " she looked at me waiting to hear what I had to say bad about it, truth is there was nothing bad about it. "ughh its great."

"Thank you" she said taking her paper back.

_RING RING!_

The bell rang and I walked Clare to her locker. Alli was at her locker beside Clares and gave me with weirdest look, I bent down into Clares ear. "Why is Alli staring at me?"

"I told her we were dating now, she is probably just happy for us I guess"

"Okay."

"So how is my new favourite couple!" she squeeked out.

"haha thanks Alli, and we are great, you?" Clare answered for us.

"Im good, going to meet Drew though, so you two have fun. Love ya Clare! , byee Eli!"

"Love ya to !" Clare screamed and I attempted a Goodbye but I dont think she heard it.

"You and Alli seem like sisters." I pointed out.

"Well after Darcy left she kind of was there for me all the time and I was there for her, Her parents are like me second parents right now and as uptight as they are, I wish that they were mine."

"Its okay BlueEyes" I hugged her and she had tears welling up in her eyes. "Dont cry, do you want to go somewhere for lunch?"

"Yes please!"

"okay come on lets go" We walked to Morty but to our surprize KC stopped us. Clare grabbed my hand so quick that I barley knew KC was there cause I was looking down at the ground.

"KC leave me alone I already told you I dont want to talk to you."

"Oh no see Clare I came to talk to ." Well thats a new one.

"KC leave us alone!" she started dragging me but I stopped I was pissed at this guy and he was going to know it.

She stopped pulling and looked at me she was deffinatly confuzed. "Listen "KC" I dont know who you think you are trying to get Clare back when im clearly dating her but you need to back off she doesnt want you and dont you think you hurt her enough by cheating on her with that cheeraleading Bimboo!"

"Okay you have no idea what was going on back then so shut the hell up"

"Oh right im sorry your coach was trying to temp you to do things at the time, now im not going to say shit that will make you upset about that, but when someone has problems like that they usually talk to their girlfriends not go behind their back and makeout with ugly blondes. So if your done trying to harass Clare then you can go get back together with Bimbo head because she might take you back, Unlike Clare!"

"Clare you told him about that?"

"KC everyone knows its not like he wouldn't find out sooner or later."

"Whatever you have fun with grim reaper."

"Ill try" Clare said with a smirk on her face, she wore it well.

"Goodbye KC" she said pulling me towards Morty.

We got into Morty not saying a word, then I turned to her, she had her hands on her face and she was breathing really hard.

"Hey Heyy Clare it's fine dont be upset." I pulled her to me trying to comfort her as I rubbed her back.

She looked up with Red eyes and hot cheeks she mumbled something that sounded like "I dont want to go back today"

"You want to skip?" she nodded.

"Where to then?" she shrugged and said "anywhere but here"

I kept my arm around her waist while I drove off.

**CLARES POV**

Morty stopped and I looked out at some houses. "Where are we?"

"My house, want to watch movies or something?"

"Sure" I pulled out my phone and texted Alli.

_Clare- Alli I couldnt stand staying at school with KC in my next class, im over at Eli's but ill text you when I got to the dot. Lovee ya 3_

A few seconds later she returned the message

_Alli- okay Clare ill see you later then. Love ya to 3_

Now that she is taken care of we can just hangout for a bit.

We started watching some horror movie, I hate horror movies so I just laid on Eli's looking up at his face as he watched the movie.

"You know Clare, staring isn't pollite." He looked at me smirking.

"Well Im sorry Elijah, I didnt know that staring at your hot boyfriend was illigal.

"Oh well than as long as your boyfriend is hot then its alright." he winked at me.

"How did I get so lucky, I mean honestly you dont know how long I have wanted to touch your lips and hold you tight."

"Oh Clare. I bet I waited longer, I have always got by on my own, and I never really cared. Untill I met you. I knew I needed you."

"I fell inlove with you when you ran over my glasses." I giggled remembering that day. "I probably looked like such a dork stuttering because some mysterious hot boy ran over my glasses."

"You did, but I thought it was cute."

I sat up now, and I had my head on his shoulder. "Well good thing you did." I turned my head to him and kissed him, it wasnt to quick but I pulled away and he looked upset.

"What?" I said as he still looked upset, like a lost puppy dog. "I wasnt done kissing you" He said has he pulled me closer. His kissed always were full of passion, making me want more. Thats when I realized I was wearing a dress though because his hand was on my bare hips, while his lips were moving with mine. His tounge poked my lip and I opened my mouth to allow him to come in. His hands were all the way to my stomach and he was laying on top of me. "What if your parents come home?" I whispered to him, out of breath. "They are on a Cruise, dont worry Clare." I wasnt worried anymore. My hands were on his chest holding him away for the moment but he took them and put them on his torso. I Clenched his belt undoing it, I could feel that I had caused him a little bit of a problem because he was pressed up to me so hard. The kiss had grown into something more than just making out and I could feel him smirk into the kiss. His hands were grazing over my lacy bra and over my stomach. By this time I had already had his belt off and his pants undone. I was turning into some sort of christian that does not even think about consiqences. Our bodies had been pressed together naked and all I could think of was wanting him more when we were this way. I didnt care what my parents would have thought. My mind went to Eli everything, from the first time I met him, to Running into him in the doorway of English, to Screaming out front of the dot, to having our moment up against the hydro pole, to our first kiss, and then to our first time. I pulled him closer. Wanting every part of our bodies to be touching.

We were laying on the couch together as I looked at the Clock on his wall and noticed that it was 4:00 and I told Alli that I would meet her. "Eli , I told Alli I would meet her at the dot. She might be wondering what we are up to." he nodded. "Alright text her that your on your way. Ill drive you there, I was suposed to go meet Adam later anyway." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

As I got dressed I texted her _Clare- Alli ill be at the dot in 10._ Her text came fast. _Alli- Alright ill leave now then. Clare- See you soon 3 Alli- Yepp Yepp :)3_

We had left and were almost at the dot when Eli said "Text me or call me when you and Alli are done hangingout we can hangout with Adam after he probably misses having you around." I nodded and said "Sounds good I miss him to." I kissed him as I got out of Morty to see Alli waiting at the front, I ran over to her and gave her a hug. I missed hanging out with Alli.

**ALLIS POV**

"So are you going to tell me how you and Eli happened?"

"Yeah but lets go get some coffee?"

"Alright" I said really curious as to what was so secret she couldn't tell me in class.

We sat down and she looked like she was embarrased to I made her start talking. "Clare the suspence is Killing me, Please just tell me !"

"Alright, Alright!" she looked at my face sort of smiling. "Okay so we were hanging out friday night and he had kissed me. Then after that he asked me if I would be his girlfriend. Obviously I said yes! But we started making out and kind of went a little overboard and we ended up.. _doing it_" she whispered the last part.

"WAIT WHAT !" Alli looked around then started whispering "_you and Eli .. Had sex? _"

"yeah... " she looked down. "I mean I couldnt bring my self to stop. It just felt to.. _right_. "

"AWE CLARE ! Thats sooo amazing, I just cant believe you did it. "

"Well we kind of did it 3 times. Not in the same night. Like the next day, and then today I was so upset about KC being such a jerk I was at his house and he kissed me but it was to passionate, I didnt even see it coming this time. Just .. _Happened_. "

"Whoa, Clare. Slow down there hun. This is just Really crazy. I was deffinatly not expecting this when you said we should talk at the dot today."

"I know, but it happened and I cant take it back, and I dont want to.. Is that bad? "

"No Clare. Cause that would mean you regret it and honestly life is way to short to regret things. Plus I can tell he loves you, he wont turn out like KC so its not like you made a bad dessision on someone you thought was good, because Eli is a good guy."

"Thanks Alli, im just so glad that I can tell someone with out being ridiculed."

"Thats what im here for!"

"I know" she said smiling at me. It felt good to have someone that I knew could open up to me and trust me, because I knew I could do the same with my secrets and Clare.

"Well I better get going my dad said I was only aloud out for an hour so I would be back for Dinner. See you later? " I said to Clare, she seemed like she needed to be somewhere.

"Alright! bye Alli " she stood up and hugged me with a smile on her face as I left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey sorry it took me so long to put a new chapter up. I have been really busy with work. AND DEGRASSI !**

**hope you like it. **

**CLARES POV**

"ELI!" I screamed over the music.

He looked at me and instantly knew what I wanted, For him to turn down that shit music.

"Sorry Clare, but it was a good song you have to edmit." he smirked at me.

"Uh Eli I couldnt even understand them, who was that?"

"Clare are you seriously asking that?" I nodded. "It was the Disturbed"

"Well they suck."

"No Clare you have it all wrong, THEY ARE AMAZING."

"How can you like something when you dont even know what they are saying?" I was confuzed with his type of music, it just didnt make sence.

"Well some people can just .. understand it."

"haha right they would have to be monkeys. I highly doubt even monkeys would like that crap."

"Ouch Clare your hitting me where I live, and I bet monkeys love screamo."

"Right .. Please I can sing way better than those dying cats."

"So sing me something?" Oh no, he is really asking me to sing?

"Uhh I really only like to sing with music, and all of your music isnt very singble." Maybe that will work.

"Well do you have your Ipod? I can hook it up through the stereo and play a song you know."

"Fine, I guess.. " Looking through my purse I finally found my Ipod, I looked through the songs and immediatly went to Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift because some of the song reminded me of Eli. "Here Play this."

"Clare.. Taylor Swift? Ist that like Country music?" he whined

"No its more like country hiphop. So just put it on or im not singing." I declared.

"Ughh Fine."

The song began and I immediatly got butterflies because the song always made me happy.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
and I'm a house of cards  
You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
Fall in love in an empty bar_

And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

So reach out open handed  
and lead me out to that floor  
well I don't need more paper lanterns  
Take me down, baby bring on the movie star

Cause my heart is beating fast  
and you are beautiful  
I could wait patiently but  
I really wish you would

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go out  
Keep your beautiful eyes on me  
gonna strike this match tonight  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'd love to hate it  
But you make it like a fireworks show

Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

He was staring at me with his mouth hanging to the floor..

"Uh Eli the song ended like 2 minutes ago. Say something?" All of a sudden I was being pulled to him, it was so fast I barley knew what happend. His lips crushed mine and our lips started moving in sync. I pulled away mostly out of shock but also because I wanted to know what he thought. He still had me in his hold though, his lips were at my neck then to my ear he whispered to me "That was beautiful, and I loved the song."

I pulled away. Totaly confuzed. "Wait, you loved the song?"

"Yeah I could tell that you had thought it was about me and you in a way." He knew me soo well.

"Uhh Eli, I first heard that song the day I met you, I had typed in Green eyes into my computer because I couldnt figure out your name. I needed a song, and there it was Taylor Swift! It was like fate because I loved the song and it described everything I wanted from you, and when you smile sparks DO fly."

"Thats so adorable that you would do that." I could feel the heat in my cheeks because I was blushing.

"Uh, thanks?" I was baffled at why he would think thats adorable. He was blushing to. "Eli why are you blushing?"

"Well I know im not the PERFECT person for you but you saying that and why you loved that song just made you the PERFECT person for me! I mean you always were the one I needed to have in my life, like a missing puzzle peice but that just topped everything that I ever thought about you."

"Eli, I love you even if you arent perfect, because sometimes something or in my case someone, thats not perfect ends up being EXACTLY what you want. Thats true you arent perfect but no one is and dont fight me because I know im not perfect, or I wouldnt get C's in English" I smirked "But thats what makes me love you, all your Imperfections and everything that is perfect about you. It all fits and pretty much makes you the PERFECT person for me." He pulled me into another kiss.

**ELIS POV**

I didn't know what to say after her little speach. She was right and I couldnt fight her on it. Now that I knew why she loved me I just wanted to kiss her all over up and down side to side. EVERYWHERE. She is all I wanted. FOREVER.

"I love you Clare" I whispered to her ear before returning my lips to her neck.

"I love you to Eli" was what she had moaned out of her self.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hope you loved that :) Ill update as much as possible. Im going to be busy with work and back to school stuff and family and such but ill be upsdating lots. Dont worry :)**

**love always.. Kendra 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys so I kind of messed something up, lol Chapter 8&9 were the same but i fixed it so go back and re-read chapter 8 its alot different, sorry for the mistake everyone.  
Kay so now I can continue with my new Chapter ! :) hope you love it :) **

**CLARES POV**

My mom had been on my case about where I had been lately, and my dad just didnt come here anymore so I decided to tell her about Eli. I wasnt sure how it would turn out but she seemed excepting when I told her about his personality and how he was really nice and such. When I told her he drove a hearse she almost had a heart attack.

"Clare, a hearse!"

"Mom it's just a car, it's not like he worships death or something." I thought for a minute. "Okay when you see him you might think he does but thats just because he likes to wear dark clothes but he is a really upbeat person mom. He likes English class and writing poetry and he is really sweet. He wouldn't hurt anyone and I know he wont hurt me mom please dont ruin this for me I think I might be falling in love with him."

"Clare, in love ? your 16 your not inlove. It's a Phase."

"No mom, KC was a _PHASE_ What I have with Eli is special, trust me when you meet him and get to know him you will love him. Please just give him a chance?"

"Alright but if he hurts you, he is never coming her again."

"Alright mom."

"So when do I get to meet him anyway?"

"Uhh I dunno mom. Uh ill talk to him at school and see if he wants to come over sometime soon to meet you?"

"Alright Clare sounds good, but you better get going to school I dont want you to be late."

"Alright mom, bye I love you."

"Love you to sweety" She kissed my head and I left for school.

**LATER AT SCHOOL**

It was around lunch time, Eli and I were walking out to the picnik tables when we heard an announcment about a Casino night Dance before the winter break. I dont know why it wouldnt be a winter dance but whatever I probably wouldnt end up going because I highly doubt Eli was into Dances and I wasnt going alone.

**ELIS POV**

After that announcment I seen Clares face light up in the corner of my eye and then I noticed she was thinking about something when her face fell into a pout like face. I could tell she wanted to go to the dance and she was probably pouting because she figured I wouldnt take her. _Well Eli Goldsworthy here is your chance to make Clare the happiest girl alive. _We were sitting at our tree and that when I decided to ask her.

"Clare?"

"Uh yeah Eli?" she was lost in thought, probably about the dance.

"Want to go to the dance?" Her eyes Sparkled with delight and her face was painted with a beautiful smile. _Yep I was right she wanted to go and thought I wouldnt ask._

**"ELI REALLY!" She was vibratting with happiness beside me.**

"Yes Eli I would love to go to the dance with you. Oh No problem Clare I think it would be fun." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Oh my gosh Alli is gonna be soooo excited that we are going, we could double with her and Drew!"

"Alright Clare whatever makes you happy m'lady."

"This is going to be so much fun!" I do know how to make her happy thats for sure.

"I agree Clare, but one thing?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"We are wearing Black and Red and maybe a little bit of white. Oh DARK red, okay?"

"Okay Eli, I can agree with that"

"Alright then we are all set."

"Thank you sooooooo much Eli this is going to be amazing!"

"No problem Clare." I kissed her on her head and then the bell rang so I walked her to her Media class and went my way to History.

Once I was in class I seen Adam and asked him if he would come with me to the mall to get a tux or something for the dance and he agreed. We were going to go tonight.

"Thanks man."

"Yeah no problem."

**CLARES POV**

I pretty much ran to my chair when I seen that Alli was already in hers."ALLI ALLI ALLI ! GUESS WHAT!"

"Whoa Clare take a deep breath" why wasnt she excited? "NOW TELL ME, WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT ?"

"ELI ASKED ME TO GO TO THE DANCE, SO WE ARE GOING WITH YOU AND DREW. Wait you and Drew are going right" She nodded and had a huge smile on her face. "OKAY SO WE ARE GOING TOGETHER AND ME AND YOU NEED TO GO DRESS SHOPPING TONIGHT ALRIGHT!"

"EEEEEPP THIS IS GOING TO BE AMAZING CLARE! Ill get Sav to drive us to the mall after school. This is going to be amazing!"

"I agree! Im soo Excited for tomorrow night now ! "

Class was to slow me and Alli just wanted to leave to get our dresses !

"So Alli I need to make Eli Stutter when he sees me, no I was thinking about going a little darker than my usual and me and him decided on Dark red, black and a little white. I think ill get some Red Converse I have a pair of blue ones and when I wear them he always says he loves Converse on me."

"Okay that sounds CUTE! Im going to get a Dark pink like you know that Hot Barbie Pink colour?" I nodded "Yeah that one im going to get that colour of a dress with some sparkles and Silver high heals."

"This is going to be so much fun. Yeah I would wear heals but id probably fall and end up just taking them off."

"Yeah you are a bit terrible with heals" We both laughed at that one seeing as though she was totaly right!

**AFTER SCHOOL AT THE MALL**

"Okay so what about this one Clare?" The dress she held up was almost perfect but me and Eli decided on little white, that dress was mostly white.

"No too white."

"OMG THIS ONE IS PERFECT FROM WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT COLOUR !"

"SHOW ME!" She held it up, and she was right, It was perfect ! It was all Black with little tiny white starts all over it and a Red ribbon around the under boob area tied up into the back to a big red bow and had a little slit to show a tiny bit of cleavage. That was the one!

"Oh. My. Gosh. Alli I LOVE THAT ONE !"

"Go try it on! I found mine." She showed me hers and it was kind of like what she described at school it was hot pink with alot of sparkles at the top and they started fading to less and less sparkles as they made it to the bottom. It was cute and soo her.

"I love it Alli try yours on to so we can come out at the same time."

We went to the change rooms and put the dresses on.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yep You?"

"Yep" we both stepped and gapped at eachother we both looked stunning !

"OMG CLARE YOUR SOOO ADORABLE & SEXY AT THE SAME TIME! "

"Why thank you ! Alli You look soooo HOT !"

"I know."

"Okay so since these are deffinatly the ones lets go pay?"

"Yes then to the shoe store!"

We paid for the dresses and then went to the shoe store where I found matching red low top converse to go with the big red bow on my dress and Alli found really cute Silver high heals that I would never be able to pull off.

"Im going to look like I belong Next to Eli now instead of a peppy Auburn haird girl trying to fit."

"Awe Clare you and Eli look cute together no matter what."

"Thanks Alli"

**ELIS POV**

I was with Adam in the mens section in some store I never heard of. He dragged me in here I was wanting to go to West 49 or something but he said they didnt have what I needed for this night. I had a Black Tux on and a dark red dress shirt under it .. I look like some wedding was thrown up on me. EW!

"That looks so good thats deffinatly what you have to get!"

"Adam I look horrible!"

"You only think you look horrible because you dont wear this kind of stuff at all but you look great dont worry."

"Whatever can we just buy it and leave?"

"Uh are you forgetting shoes?"

"Uh no I have a new pair of Black converse at my house thats what im going to wear no fucking way in hell am I wearing dress shoes. I highly doubt Clare will wear high heals so im wearing this okay?"

"Alright man. So do you want me to go get a picture of what Clare picked out? I could show you so you know what she will look like?"

"No man, I want to be surprized when I see Clare walking down her stairwell."

"Fine but im going to hangout with Clare I told her I would and I really wanna see if you guys will match."

"Alright , Just tell me if she got the right colours okay? No details or ill kill you."

"Alright man ill see you later."

"Bye Adam"

Clare and I are going to look amazing together I can already see it.


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG WOW I TOTALY FORGOT TO WRITE! I was in Hanover for family stuff and gettting ready for school. Im sorry I know I told you that I would post more but i have been very busy, cleary.  
Here is your new Chapter My EClare Buds :)**

**CLARES POV**

With our dresses and shoes being paid for we were at my house looking at all our adorable stuff, we even got some cute jewlery to go with our dresses. I was so excited for tomorrow that I was probably bouncing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NEXT DAY**

I forgot that my mom wanted to meet Eli so I asked her if she would want to meet him before the dance. That way she could have pictures of them together looking amazing.

"Clare that sounds great, the dance starts at 8?"

"Yeah mom so ill get him to come around 7:30 that way you guys can meet eachother."

"Sounds great honey."

I knew this was going to turn out well but I was still way to nervous for them to meet. If things didnt turn out well I was going to die because I know mom gets all angry when I dont listen to her and if she tells me to stay away from him, well thats not happening.

_Clare - Eli come around 7:30? My mom really wants to meet you._

A few minutes pass befor I recieved another text -

_Eli - Yeah Clare I would love to meet your mom.. as long as she doesnt kill me._

_Clare - Eli just get your butt and Morty's here at 7:30!_

_Eli - ooooo SASSY Clare, I like it! haha Ill be there BlueEyes dont get your pantys in a twist._

_Clare - okay, and dont say stuff like that around her.. she acctually might kill you. _

_Eli - Alrighty ClareBear 3_

_Clare - see you tonight :) 3 _

_Eli - Im sure you will Clare. I dont stand Cute, Adorable, Auburn haird, Spakley Blue eyed girls up, thats just not my style. _Cause that didnt make me blush right?

_Clare - Oh Eli, what a Charmer.. _

_Eli - I know I know, you love it. See you tonight beautiful 3_

I have to call Alli so we can get ready together.

_RING RING _

"Hello?"

"Hey Alli!"

"Oh hey Clare bear. Whats up?"

"Come over at 6 so we can get ready together?"

"Okay well its like 4:30 now, want me to come at 5:30 so we can have extra time just incase?"

"Yeah sure!"

"See you soon !"

"Bye!"

Now that getting ready is taken care of I should probably get something to eat.

"Clare! Dinner !"

She read my mind.

"Coming!" I yell down the stairs.

As we were eating mom started to make a casuall conversation with me.

"So is Alli going to come over to get ready with you?"

"Uh yeah she is coming at 5:30 to get ready just incase we need Extra time.."

"Well you havent shown me your dress yet."

"Oh yeah okay so its kind of dark and a little revealing, Alli picked it out so please dont be mad."

"It's okay Clare just dont get into any trouble alright?"

"You mean you dont care?"

"No, well you dad would but he isnt going to be home till around midnight so its fine with me just bring a sweater to come home in or stay at Allis?"

"Wow.. uhh Alright Ill ask her when she gets here."

"Okay."

That was the end of the conversation. I was surprized mom took that so well she normally would have been like 'HOW REVEALING!' She must be upset or something, or she thinks im old enough to wear something like that..

Befor I knew it, it was 5:30 and Alli was here. We had finished getting ready with our dresses, makup, jewlery, shoes, and Hair when we noticed it was 7:10 and Drew was getting her at 7:30 at her house so they could go to the dot for something to eat first, and Eli was going to be here soon. So we ran downstairs let mom take some pictures of us posing and since Alli said it was alright that I stay the night there she took a bag of my clothes home so I didnt have to bring them to the dance.

"Bye Alli see you in a bit !"

"Bye Clare!"

.. then the door bell rang 5 minutes after Alli was gone. I ran upstairs and Screamed for mom to answer. I wanted Eli to be surprized when I walk down the stairs.

"Come in Eli" was all I heard.

"Thanks Mrs. Edwards."

"Clare!, Eli is here!"

"Coming.." I was deffinatly Nervous!

Walking down the stairs I took in Elis Expression and he looked soo handsome in his tux! He was deffinatly surprized to see me in this dress. He looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head and then he said "you look so beautiful!"

I looked at my feet and blushed. My mom was starting to interrogate Eli with questions about school and why he drives a hearse. He laughed and said "It's Different from other cars and I like being different" my mom seemed accepting to that and smiled. It was 7:50 so we decided it was about time to leave when my mom yelled wait and ran to the kitchen to grab the camera.

"She wants pictures"

"I assumed she would" Eli said with a smirk. I just about melted..

"Picutes!" Mom yelled.

Eli put his arm around my waist and Smiled to my mom, I looked up at him and smiled then turn my head to face my mother, who took about 100 pictues befor she let us leave. I was just really glad that she was giving him a chance. She seemed to actually like him.


	14. Chapter 14

**CLARES POV**

We were at the dance now. Alli was with Drew somehwere dancing and I was sitting down with Eli .. I wanted to Dance when I heard the slow song come on.

"Clare ? Dance ?" was all he had to say and I got up and dragged him with me.

He put his arms at my waist and pulled me into him as close as I could get, my hands were around his neck, fingers weaving through his beautiful dark brown hair. He bent down and kissed me. Passionatly making fireworks Explode inside my body. I lead my head to his chest after the kiss broke. I felt something hard in his blazer. _What is that?_

"Eli whats in your blazer?" he looked surprized when I asked him.

"Oh, well. Adam asked me to brink something to make this a little more fun for him tonight. Since he didnt have a date." what ?

"What do you mean by fun.. ?" I was totaly confuzed.

He bent down and whispered in my ear. "Its Vodka Clare."

My lips made an 'o' shape once I realized once he was talking about.

"Adam doesn't look like he is here."

"Well lets ask Drew where he is?"

"Alright" It was a weird feeling I had. I wanted to try new things tonight something I hadent tried yet. So I hoped Adam wasnt showing. I kind of wanted to know what it was like to get drunk..

We walked to where Drew and Alli were dancing.

"Hey , Drew is Adam not coming tonight ?" Eli asked Drew.

"Naw, sorry man he said he was feeling sick but he said he would talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright, that's fine. When you get home tonight if he is still awake tell him I said to get better."

"Yeah, sure no problem dude."

"Thanks" and with that we walked away.

"Uhh, Eli?"

"Yeah BlueEyes?"

"Since Adam isn't coming.. can we drink that?" I said pointing to his chest where the bottle layed.

"Are you sure you want to Clare?" I really wanted to do this.

"Yeah, I kind of want to know what it would feel like."

"If your sure then yeah I guess we can."

I went to reach for the bottle in his blazer when he grabbed my wrist. "Not here missy," pointing at all the shaparones he said "do you want to go to jail?"

No I deffinatly did not want to go to jail! He led me to Morty and I told Alli we left for a walk. We finally got to Morty as he opened the back of Morty, pulled me in and shut the door. I got excited this should be fun.

"Are you sure you want to get drunk Clare?"

"Yeah it should be interesting.. " He mummbled something I couldnt quite hear. It sounded like 'yeah this should be' but I was concetrated on the Vodka he had.

"Well here then." He said handing it to me.

I felt a tinge of excitment as I Gulped some of the drink. I wanted to keep drinking it but he took it out of my hand, plus when I swallowed it Burned me.

"Whoa Clare are you trying to get drunk?"

I nodded and I felt my cheeks flush. Eli took a sip of the vodka and handed it back to me. As I took a few more sips I felt a buzzing sensation in my body and Eli looked a little tempting. I could tell Eli was feeling how I was because his words were Slurring just like mine. I couldn't resist the temptation anymore I wanted his lips on mine.

I grabbed his neck and pulled him into a crushing kiss that would probably make our lips swell. I dont know that came over me but all I wanted to do at that moment was have Eli. I think he felt the same because his hands were going on an adventure under my dress.

"You know, this dress your wearing made me want to jump you when you came down the stairs but now that I have almost no control over what im going to do to you, there will be no need for feeling teased." he whispered that in my hear and then I spoke, more so moaned a few words out of me that I wasnt expecting.

"Take me, right here!" And that was it.

Everything I was thinking of that wasnt Eli, was now Eli.

I could feel his warm but rough hands on my thighs under my dress, one of his hands went to the zipper in the back of the dress. I jumped over on top of him, I was strattleing him as he undressed me and I unbuckled his pants, this is a hard task when you cant see right by the way. I kissed him, deepening the kiss with every force of me. I pulled him closer to me no remembering he was under me, our heads were off of Mortys floor, while he was now undoing my bra. One of his hands pressed to my face as it flushed red and I pulled off his blazer and dress shirt while we were still a bit off of the ground. Runing my hands over his chest, feeling ever distinct bump, I think those were his abs. I pulled off his pants & thing I remember, was telling him I loved him. That night would forever be in my mind, even though I only remember bits of it..

This was our forever.  
I knew I was going to be with him for the rest of my life.

**aha soooo REVIEW ?  
I found that a little steamy, I know im turning Clare into a Slut, well not really at least she isnt like Bianca tryna get with everyones BF's .. anywho lol tell me what you think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Helloooo my readers :) , so I know I havent writen a new Chapter in forever & im truley sorry, its hard to do that at school. Plus im to anxious to do anything else ! New DEGRASSI October 15? Yeah im pretty sure im stoked! Gonna be amazing. So anyway I really have no Idea what im going to do with this Chapter so its ust coming from where ever it comes from :P hope you like it anyway not that I know why im writing any of it :P R&R 3**

**CLARES POV**

OWWWWWWWWW ! was all I could think. Why does my head hurt so much ?  
"Eeeellllliiiii" I said in probably the most whiney tone I had ever used.

He blinked his eyes to wake up and get the sleep out of them. "Yeah Clare ?" He answered in a groggy voice.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" I think I just seen him chuckle.

"Why do you think?"

"Honestly? I cant remember what happened last night." What the hell happened. Why are we in Morty? WHY DOES MY HEAD HURT SO MUCH!

"Clare, you kind of got drunk.." wait drunk?

"mhmm..." thats all I could think of to say.

"I dont just mean drunk, your a lightweight. You were hammed."

"Ughhhhh Im never getting drunk again. My head kills"

"Awweee really? You so much fun when your drunk!" he said winking at me.

"haha why?" I said holding my head in my hand trying not to move it much.

"Well for 1 your really funny, and for 2 your wild. Oh and I think I have advil in the front for your headache."

"Ohhh... well thats .. interesting... ?" I though. "Oh will the Advil help alot?"

"Yeahh it was interesting," He smirked. "and yeah no worries it'll be gone in an hour."

"An hour ! ughhhhh"

"Clare, Partying has a price to pay."

"Well I hate it! It hurts to much." I sulked and Eli pulled me closer to him and kissed my temple.

"Thanks, thats soothing." I smiled at him.

"I could do it all day if it helps." He smirked. Of course he would kiss me all day.

"If thats what you want... but I think ill be in trouble if i dont show up at home soon."

"Thats true.. " He looked disapointed.

"We can hangout later tonight if you want, I just need to get clothes and a shower possibly."

"Well your mom told your dad you were staying at Alli's so you can get you clothes from there and then go home?"

"Sounds good. Lets go.. and can I have one of those Advils?" I felt heat in my cheeks.

"Of course BlueEyes, anything for you. " I smiled. I knew he would do anything for me.

We got our selves together and went to the front of Morty where he gave me the Advil. We went to Alli's and got my clothes after wards. Eli said he had a surpirze for me tonight.. I think I should be scared... I hate surprizes..

* * *

Eli was picking me up around 7:30 , what made me mad or maybe axious was that I had no clue what he was up to tonight. I was really excited but it would have been great to know what to wear. right now it's 7:05 so im going to get ready.

By the time I was done my shower I got dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie that Eli had let me borrow a while back. I had curled my hair and put my makeup on in record time! it was only 7:25 so I still had time to debate on shoes. I chose some cute silver flats.

I went down stairs to see that Eli was outside waiting in Morty. I ran out side pretty much and he got out to give me a hug and a kiss. I went to ask im where we were headed to but that was no good because he just shut me up

"Wher-" he put a finger over my mouth for me to shush

"No, Clare, just shut up before I have to tape your mouth shut, im not telling you." he said with a smirk.

"Fine." I pouted as I got into Morty.

He slid in seconds later looking at me with a smirk, I was still mad but this, his smirk, wasnt helping. It was to gorgeous to stay mad at.

"Clare calm down, if your worried your not in the proper atire for this, your wrong what your wearing is perfect." That eased my mind a little.

"Well thats good but i still hate surprizes." I put on a pouty face and talked in a whiney voice.

"Clare please."

"Okay okay !" I threw my hands up in surrender.

"Well we are here anyway."

I looked around not noticing anything.. "and where would here be?"

"A feild." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah I noticed Eli, but what are we doing here ?"

"You'll see hun."

"Hun? haha thats a new one."

He rolled his eyes. "Come on Blueeyes."

We got out of Morty and he told me to stay standing beside Morty with my eyes closed till he came to get me, so I did.

It must have been 10 minutes, what was he doing? I felt him touch my arm. "okay Clare come on."

He pulled me into the feild keeping a hand over my eyes so I couldnt see where we were going or what was ahead.

"Eli this is annoying are we there yet?"

I heard him chuckle. "Wow Clare you sound like a restless 5 year old sitting in a car waiting to be at the destination, and yes we are here."

He took his hand off of my face and I opened my eyes to a blanket filled with small candles a bouqet of red roses and a basket of food. I could feel my eyes begin to tear.

"Eli, you did this for me?" I turned around to look him in the face.

"Yeah, well your always giving something to me. I just wanted to do something special for you."

"Eli this is beautiful." I pecked him on the lips and he pulled my arm to sit down beside him. We ate and talked, he gave me the flowers. Though one of them was fake.. ?

"Eli why is one fake?"

"Crap I knew I was forgetting something." okay now im confuzed.

"Huh?"

"I ment to tell you, that I bought 10 real and 1 fake, that I would love you untill the last one dies." I felt a tear run down my cheak and he whiped it away with his thumb and kissed me passsionatly on the lips.

"Eli I love you so much." I felt his grip tighten around me.

"I love you to Clare."

I looked up to the sky and as I did I seen a shooting star. "Eli look a shooting star. Your supposed to make a wish." I pointed out.

"I dont need one."

"Why, everyone needs a wish."

"Im not everybody, cause, I have you and other people need to wish for that because they could 'only wish' for someone like you airgo, I dont need one because it would be a wish wasted seeing as though you are in my arms." He smiled down to me, arms wraped tight around my waist.

I stretched my neck up to kiss his lips. As I pulled away I leaned back into his chest and started to fall asleep. It was to most compfortable I had ever been in my life.

**Hope you all liked that ! This is my last Chapter but Im not going to stop writing. Sometime soon like this week! Ill be publishing a new story so keep an eye out!  
Loved all your guys' support ! thanks (L)**


End file.
